I Hate Pramuka
by cherry'blossom-kawai
Summary: Sakura Haruno seorang gadis yang sangat membenci PRAMUKA. Namun ia bertemu dengan seorang Kakak PI  Penggalang Inti . Apakah kakak PI tersebut dapat mengubah Sakura? Apakah Sakura akan jatuh hati padanya? RnR please.. Don't like don't read! No FLAME!


**I Hate Pramuka**

**Naruto Fanfic © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Chara : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino and the other chara**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Humor**

**Summary**: Sakura Haruno seorang gadis yang sangat membenci PRAMUKA. Namun ia bertemu dengan seorang Kakak PI (Penggalang Inti), yang sangat tampan. Apakah kakak PI tsb dapat mengubah Sakura? Apakah Sakura akan jatuh hati padanya? Mengingat Sakura belum pernah mengalami cinta.. Gomen kalau kependekan, typo,alur kecepatan..**RnR please..** **Don't like don't read! No FLAME!**

Mentari pancarkan sinarnya.. Terlihat dengan indahnya himpunan kabut.. Kabut- kabut yang menyelimuti lapisan atmosfer bumi ini.. Kicauan burung memanggilkan kehangatan diantaranya .. Dengan perlahan – lahan menghapus titik – titik air . Dikalau kicauan burung yang begitu lembut, namun setidaknya kicauan murni dari paruhnya itu mampu mengangkat kelopak mata gadis emerald ini..

"Hmmm… Ah… Ngantuk… Tidur lagi ah… Emmm… Bentar, ini jam berapa ya?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda seperti gulali.. Sebut saja namanya,Sakura Haruno.. Dia mengigau dan terbangun walau tak sepenuhnya sadar dari tidur nyenyaknya itu.

Ia pun mulai meraba – raba meja kecil yang selalu menemaninya di samping tempat tidurnya… Ia terus meraba dan akhirnya…. Dapat! "Oh … jam 7.15…" Cukup puas dengan kenyataan itu, sang emerald mulai menutup kembali, ditariknya selimut hingga sebatas bahu dan tubuh mungil itu kembali terlelap.. Namun,….

Sakura POV:

Hmm.? Kenapa rasanya gak enak ya? Kok hatiku gelisah?

Emmmm…. Sekarang jam 7.15 ya? Oh…Emmm (loading… loading… loading… tet!) Hah?

Apa?Aku bilang JAM 7.15? Oh… (loading 2x) Ha?

Gyaaaaaaa! Aku telat!

End Sakura POV

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura hanya menggerutu tak jelas.. "Huh! Telat nih! Kenapa aku telat sih? Dasar bodoh! " Ungkap Sakura dalam hati… Sesekali ia berlari untuk mempersingkat waktu.. "Huh, udah telat jalan kaki pula… Ck ck ck… Malangnya nasibku.. Huh… Mujur benar hari ini!'' (?) (ironi).. "Ayo, cepatlah.."

Tap tap tap tap.. Deru langkah seseorang menjalari setiap celah di koridor tersebut.. Hmmm.. Tempo langkahnya tak beraturan. Jika dilihat dari cara berjalannya, orang itu tampak tergesa – gesa… Entah apa yang menghantuinya sampai keringat dingin keluar dari pori – pori tubuh kecilnya itu. Mari kita tengok, apa yang membuatnya tergesa-gesa seperti ini..

Flashback

Huh… Sampe deh di KHS tercinta… Tapi,…. Ehm… ini hari apa ya? Ehm,…. Oh My God! Tamatlah riwayatku…. Ha-hari Jum'at! Aduh! Ini jam pertama …. Berarti guru yang sedang menantiku saat ini adalah…. Hwaaa! Rasanya aku ingin mati saja! Grrrr… Anko sensei! Huh… Si Ino pig kemana lagi? Dia udah masuk kelas ya? Aduh… Aku ditinggal! Kami-sama… Selamatkanlah aku… Hah.. Eh.. jam berapa ya sekarang… Mungkin Anko sensei belum masuk kelas… Semoga saja… What? Jam 07.30? Tamatlah riwayatku…

End of Flashback

Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju kelas 10-1 IPA… Tek tek tek… Terpapar jelas diatas pintu itu.. "Class X - I IPA".. Sakura hanya dapat mendengus sebal ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa dia telah sampai dikelah tercinta… Ralat kelas terburuk hari ini… Tentu saja tak lain tak heran karena adanya Anko sensei dan keterlambatannya itu..

Deg.. Deg… Deg.. Jantung Sakura bedebar kencang.. Serasa hampir terlepas dari tubuhnya.. Dengan keberanian yang baru saja ia kumpulkan, ia berusaha mengendap – endap memasuki kelasnya.. Ia memberi isyarat kepada seluruh temannya untuk bersikap seperti biasa dan tetap **DIAM**… Perlahan – lahan tapi pasti, kaki jenjangnya melewati beberapa bangku… Namun,…. Lagi – lagi Sang Dewi Fortuna tak berpihak padanya…

"Sakura!" Reflek Sakura membalikan badannya dan langsung berlari keluar kelas… Rupanya, keberanian yang semula ia kumpulkan tadi belum cukup untuk menghadapi 'Sang Sensei' tercinta…

"Hei Sakura! Kembali ke kelas!" perintah Anko.

Sakura POV:

Huh! Mati aku! Gimana kagak kaget coba! Lagi mengendap –endap dikagetin dengan suara Anko- sensei.. Huh..

End Sakura POV

Anko – sensei berjalan menuju koridor sekolah yang gelap itu. "Sakura! Sakura!" teriaknya berulang –ulang . Sakura yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera berbalik dan menemukan Anko – sensei yang kebingungan mencari dirinya. "Ayo Sakura, kembali ke kelas!" perintah si Anko – sensei. Hanya satu anggukan dari diri pemilik emerald itu. "Mati aku!" batinnya.

#-#

_Skip_

Sakura POV

Ayolah Kami-sama..Aku ingin cepat pulang.. Hah,.. Aku sudah tak tahan, ralat **SANGAT TIDAK TAHAN **melihat Anko-sensei yang mengomel didepan kelas.. Huh

Sakura's POV end

Kring…. Kring…..

"Baiklah anak-anak,cukup sekian pelajaran hari ini." Ucap Anko-sensei.. Hening seketika.. "Jangan lupa untuk berangkat nanti sore pukul 4,untuk mengikuti kegiatan pramuka! Semua harus hadir, tanpa kecuali! Paham?" Lanjut Anko-sensei. "Paham!" Jawab anak-anak serempak, kecuali seorang gadis berambut merah muda seperti gulali (you know who).. Dia tertunduk lemas.. "I hate PRAMUKA!"

To be Continue

Hai ! Salam kenal! Sebenarnya ini bukan fic Cherry yg pertama lho.. Cherry minta reviewnya ya… Saran, kritik juga, ya.. Untuk petimbangan apakah fic ini akan di delete atau ga… Arigatou..

**KEEP or DELETE?**


End file.
